The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a substrate treating apparatus of a module assembly type and a method of manufacturing the same.
In a manufacture of a semiconductor device, various materials are deposited in thin film forms onto a wafer, and then patterned to form the semiconductor device. For this, various different processes such as a deposition process, an etching process, a cleaning process, and a drying process are required. During each of the processes, the wafer is loaded/treated into/in a process chamber having an optimum condition for the corresponding process.
In recent, with the tendency toward miniaturization and high integration of semiconductor devices, a highly accurate and complicated process and a large-diameter wafer are required. Thus, in terms of improvement of throughput accompanied with increase of combined processes or implementation of single wafer processing, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using a multi-chamber method is currently in the spotlight.
The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus of the multi-chamber method includes process equipment and an equipment front end module (EFEM) transferring wafers in and out of the process equipment. The process equipment includes a loading unit/an unloading unit, an indexing robot, a buffer unit, process chambers, and a substrate transfer robot.